U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,899 discloses a snap filter grill and assembly including a grill 16, a filter element 24, and a frame 12. However, in this construction, the filter is a separate member from the grill, the grill is made of metal and this design is more expensive than the integral grill and filter of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,499 discloses a removable glass filter 23, which sits within a pivotable grill 15 into a frame 12. However, in this design the filter element 23 is removable and is not integral with the grill 14. Furthermore, this design is more expensive than the integral grill and filter of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,719 discloses a room register having a frame 8, a grill 18, and a filter 17. This assembly is designed to be located on the floor for heating or cooling air to enter the room. However, in this design the filter element 17 is separately removable from the grill 18. Thus, this design would be more expensive than the integral filter and grill of the present invention.